


The Decisions Made

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magick, Destiny and Doom [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Merlin and Morgana have made their decisions but Agravaine must rethink his.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b>221 Decision</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Decisions Made

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** The Decisions Made  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:** Kilgharrah, Aithusa, Sorcerer, Stable boy, Agravaine  
**Summary:** Merlin and Morgana have made their decisions but Agravaine must rethink his.  
**Warnings:** sick animal  
**Word Count:** 835  
**Prompt:** 221 Decision  
**Author's Notes:** Magick, Destiny and Doom #12

**The Decisions Made**

Merlin slipped out in the middle of the night and went to the clearing to summon Kilgharrah. He needed to know if the dragon had seen anything more. He called out to summon the dragon then sat down on the ground to wait.

Soon Kilgharrah flew down and bowed to Merlin. “You summoned me? It must be important for you to risk being seen with me.”

“It is. Have you been watching the sorcerer at the twin stones as I requested?” Merlin asked.

“Yes. He grows weak. He will not be able to use the stones much longer. I have been watching his companion as well. He comes and goes at will, leaving the sorcerer alone and unguarded for long stretches of time. He travels to Lot’s kingdom.”

“I will be traveling to the Dark Tower in the morning. I want you to keep an eye on the sorcerer.” Merlin told him. “If he leaves the stones follow him.”

“What about his companion?” Kilgharrah asked.

Merlin shook his head. “I’m just concerned with the sorcerer. He’s trying to goad me into killing Morgana. I believe that he thinks we will kill each other or the victor will be so weak that he could kill them.”

“Not in the condition that I saw him in.” Kilgharrah shook his head. “The stones are killing him. He grows weaker by the hour. Soon, he will be dead.”

Merlin frowned. “Gaius knows of the spell he is using but he didn’t say that it was dangerous to perform.”

“It is if you are not strong enough to channel the power of the stones. Such a spell would not harm you. You magick is great.” Kilgharrah paused for a moment then asked the question that was plaguing him. “Merlin, will you kill the witch?”

“No.” Merlin sighed. “I know what you are going to say but my decision stands. I could never harm her.”

“Merlin, you must think with your head not your heart. She may not be the same as she was. She may try to kill you.” Kilgharrah warned him.

“I will deal with that if it happens.” Merlin stood up. “Go. Do as i ask. I need to get back before I’m missed.”

Kilgharrah bowed his head and flew away. Merlin watched him glide across the sky until he was out of sight.

The next morning in the stables of the Dark Tower, Morgana sat in the straw next to a shivering Aithusa. She stroked the dragon's feverish head. “Is there nothing you can do?”

The stable boy shook his head. “My Lady, I have done all I know how to do. I don’t think anyone can help her now. Why not just end her suffering?”

“I could never do that to her.” Morgana shook her head. “I promised her.”

My Lady, if you change your mind, please, do it soon.” The stable boy shifted on his feet nervously. I don’t believe she can take much more of this.”

“No!” Morgana shouted. “Leave me!”

The stable boy sighed and bowed his head.

Morgana dipped a cloth in the bucket near them and wiped the dragons face. “First, Morgause goes missing, then you take ill. I don’t think i can take much more.”

“Morgana!” The sorcerer’s voice calls out from the shadows. “Emrys will be here by sundown. You must prepare.”

Morgana looked in the direction of the voice. “Shut up, you fool. I will hear no more from you. Emrys will not kill me.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I know it in my heart.” Morgana said with conviction. Whatever game you’re playing, I’m not going to play along. If you want Emrys dead, do it yourself.”

“He will still come.”

“Good! I will greet him warmly when he arrives. Be gone!” Morgana waved her hand at the shadows and stirred the dust.

At the twin stones the sorcerer fell back hard onto the ground.

“What’s wrong?” Agravaine asked as he stirred the food cooking on the fire.

“We have a problem.” The sorcerer gasped. “Morgana no longer fears Emrys. It’s as if she knows his true identity.

“That’s not possible.” Agravaine put down the spoon. “Unless….”

“Unless what?” The sorcerer pulled himself up into a sitting position.

“She had a vision.” Agravaine shook his head. “This is not good at all.”

“This plan of yours is falling apart. What are you going to do? Emrys is surrounded by those with magick and now Morgana is no longer afraid. Please tell me the elder sister was executed as planned.”

“No. She was rescued before she could meet her fate.” Agavaine rubbed his forehead. “I must rethink my plan and decide what to do next.”

“Make your decision soon. I cannot keep this up much longer.” The sorcerer stood on unsteady feet. “If we do not move soon I will be unable to defeat the survivor of the battle. I will be dead.”

Agravaine stood and caught the man as he stumbled. “You look like death already.”

 


End file.
